User blog:Chendler/1 day 1 room
Ohai, i am Chendler, level 65 guy with all badges. My boredom ended with my "Trip around English Kong rooms" Basic idea is to remain 1 day in 1 room. This is my second trip, starting in AAA and ending in Zero Axis Also, it is only my opinon based on my point of view and one day of being in room. Talking to me how much am i wrong doesnt change my mind in any way. I never return back, except when i caught on something interesting. UPDATE: I will be adding wikia pages for each room if it has one and IDs for each room, so you can get inside of it even if it is full. Just add '''?room_id=number '''to end of URL link and press Enter Update 2: It seems some rooms change names during my trip. If you find anything, give me a comment Day 1: Achievement Addicts Anonymous 10.7.2011 Room owner: theo1 Room ID: ?room_id=24091 Room was quite nice to me, it was better than at my first stay. As in most rooms, when mods arent around, it had quite a number of trolls. But except for trolls, the room had nice members who would be good friends if i had time to spend there. Oh well, i am giving this room 3 stars out of 5 Day 2: Ant Hill 11.7.2011 Room owner: plugin848y Room ID: ?room_id=35380 I liked this room pretty much. It was nice when i arrived, then it turned into little spam fest and when RO arrived, it turned nice again. I think this room could use more of a self managing, because it is calm only when mods are around. As i heard from mods, this room is quite dynamic between being good and bad. My own opinion awards this room with 3 stars out of 5 Day 3: Atlas Park 12.7.2011 Room owner: SevenofSpades Room ID: ?room_id=35227 This room is one of few in which RO allowes RPing. Also, it has a lot of trolls. On the other hand, chat moves swiftly and room has some fine mods. If you get used to style of this room, you could even enjoy your stay here. If not and you come at right time, you can get some nice convos with more mature regs. Not out of pity, i give this room well earned 2 stars out of 5 Day 4: Babylon 13.7.2011 Room owner: fgfgfg Room ID: ?room_id=36313 Unlike what people say, this room is dead only for about 6 hours, then becomes lively. It has no trolls, no spammers, no RPing...well, maybe a little of each sometimes. Chat moves at reasonable speed, so you can read what was written few moments ago without need to scroll. I liked the room. Shame it is dead at times, i guess nice 3 stars out of 5 are okay (i wont give half stars) Day 5: Barrens Chat 14.7.2011 Room owner: greg Room ID: ?room_id=3 Personally, i thought that rooms owned by admins will be a lot more mature, but this one breaks that thought. Room is full of spammers, trolls and except one mod who does what he can, there is nothing else. This room has nothing to offer, unless you are masochist who loves pain or troll who wants to learn new tricks. I was glad the day is over and i am giving this room 1 star out of 5 Day 6: Bat Country 15.7.2011 Room owner: ImmortalItalian Room ID: ?room_id=36314 Very slow moving room, at least from what i saw. Regs say it is talkative room, maybe i was in at wrong time. When i came, it was dead, after few hours it started slowly to talk. It seems this room doesnt have spammers or trolls. Oh well, we cant stop here, this is bat country. Bat Country gets 2 stars out of 5, simply because it isnt talkative much or fun at all Day 7: Blackmyst 16.7.2011 Room owner: Akasharoo Room ID: ?room_id=36199 It is nice room with sometimes nice people. Didnt see any mods or any trolls, so i guess it is an okay room. Sometimes, like all rooms, this one dies. But dont worry about tombstones, it gets alive pretty quickly if the time is right. Mist that is black gets rewarded with epic 3 stars out of 5 Day 8: Bowser's Castle 17.7.2011 Room owner: xela248 Room ID: ?room_id=35239 Very nice room which i will miss quite a lot. Regs are awesome, room owner is aswell. Chat moves at relatively constant speed without any major problems. Only flaw is that in European morning and noon, it is mostly dead. Oh well, cant have them all. I reccomend this room for unexperienced people who would like to make some friends. Mario jumps over Bowser, touches lever and awards the castle with 4 stars out of 5 Day 9: Buffet of Goodness 18.7.2011 Room owner: JCiesla Room ID: ?room_id=24085 When this room isnt dead it is filled with spammers. Type of room you stumble upon when you think you found the best room ever. Cant say much about this room. Only sometimes it has some real conversation Buffet gets one star because it is that bad, but not bad enough to get none Day 10: Cafe Kong 19.7.2011 Room owner: Laxaria Room ID: ?room_id=37 Cafe Kong used to be my secondary home room for a while. I liked the room, but sometimes the chat moves too fast. Room is well moderated, sometimes even mature, with active mod present most of the time. Lax has quite a good room. Cafe Kong, only Cafe where they charge you extra and expect tips gets 4 stars out of 5 Day 11: Chaos Theory 20.7.2011 Room owner: HikariStarshine Room ID: ?room_id=25716 Pretty dynamic room with steadily flowing chat and dead moments over times. It was semi-mature room, which i would reccomend to newcomers. Didnt catch many trolls or spammers, but few times it happened. Theory of Chaos was proven, 3 stars out of 5 Day 12: Chatfrak Shotgun Extreme 9000 21.7.2011 Room owner: jimgreer Room ID: ?room_id=25716 Semi-dead room with little talking, which is not even worthy noticing. Once in few hours some talkative person arrives, makes random convo and leaves, because his talking partner is afk. This room with ridiculous name gets 1 star out of 5 Room 13: Chatmasters 22.7.2011 Room owner: Sten123 Room ID: ?room_id=25 Chatmasters was a dissapointment for me. I expected fast paced chat, full room, many people talking...and nothing happened. Room was half empty, chat half dead, even spammers and trolls were half dead. I think this room had its glory days over. Masters of chat are getting 1 star for at least living a bit Day 15: Chill Lounge 23.7.2011 Room owner: wilkins Room ID: ?room_id=25695 Funny room with chat on speed. Chat moves quite fast and room is active whole day. Nice, even mod is there. Didnt see many problems, maybe that room isnt mature all the time, but it is not neccessary. Only flaw that might annoy you is that people who talk rarely notice you, unless you are troll or spammer. Chill Lounge gets 5 stars out of 5 Day 16: Chocolate Hostage 24.7.2011 Room owner: twoam Room ID: ?room_id=35334 Interesting room with some good people and bad people. Personally, i feel neutral about this room. I didnt see much spam or trolls after few cleanings, but topics were not my cup of tea, which is my problem only. After all, there are few rooms that would suit my taste. I sent Chocolate Negotiator, i hope it will work. He has 3 stars out of 5 and is packing vanilla cream Day 17: Cookie Kingdom 25.7.2011 Room owner: Rachiface Room ID: ?room_id=35139 I liked this room, it has interesting regs, sometimes even fancy topics. Chat moves quite smooth, without many problems. I, as new user, was accepted quite well, at least i hope so. I met room owner, quite friendly person. Not many problematic people. Cookie Kingdom dissapointed me with lack of cookies. It gets 4 stars out of 5 Day 18: Crabblesteen Winklepop 26.7.2011 Room owner: Gryljams Room ID: ?room_id=36320 This is one of the rooms that will ge awarded 0 stars. It is nigh-dead room with almost no movement during whole day. Not suitable for people who want to talk in chat. Day 19: Devourers of Souls 27.7.2011 Room owner: Ysayell1 Room owner: ?room_id=23796 Quite interesting room, which is the reason why i picked it as my second home room. Met some fine people and as in every talkative room, idiots. Chat flow depends heavily of American time, so at their day, it is a lot more talkative than at their night. Room owner is present, but rarely active. Put a binding spell on your soul. I am giving this room fair 3 stars out of 5 Day 20: Didactic Fractals 28.7.2011 Room owner: JohannasGarden Room ID: ?room_id=35328 This day consisted of two parts. Before noon and after noon. For first part i wanted to give this room 5 stars, because i liked people there. Other part was huge dissapointment. I saw the exact mirror side of the first part of the day. Thanks god this room has no spammers or anything like that This room gets 3 stars out of 5 Day 21: Difference Engine 29.7.2011 Room owner: Genx Room ID: ?room_id=35 Dead room, nothing else to say. It gets skull for being dead Day 22: Digg Mark 1 30.7.2011 Room owner: chitown15 Room ID: ?room_id=16 Dead room aswell, nothing else to say. It gets skull for being dead Day 23: Dinosaur Hunters 31.7.2011 Room owner: Allen42 Room ID: ?room_id=23788 Little better than previous days, because at least some people talked. Room owner was pretty nice and i think that was only good thing about the room. God, how much i hate when rooms are dead and no friends are online to chat with. Dinosaur Hunters get 1 star out of 5 Day 25: Dragon's Cave 1.8.2011 Room owner: Tathar Room ID: ?room_id=23788 Interesting room with some RP aspects, but i didnt mind it much. Talkative room, somehow well maintained without many troublemakers. Talks much, chat flows nicely, but i was kinda ignored as a new user. Oh well, it isnt such a shame. As a dragon slayer, i managed to kill the dragon and recieve 3 stars out of 5 Day 26: Dystopia 2.8.2011 Room owner: Noisebot Room ID: ?room_id=24094 Pretty talkative room. Unfortunatelly, i got little annoyed with it and switched few hours sooner, but sometimes i want to be in empty room to clear my thoughts. People there are semi-friendy, not many people make troubles there. One person Dystopia is another ones Paradise. 3 stars out of 5 Day 27: Echo Hall 5.8.2011 Room owner: Zshadow Room ID: ?room_id=35122 Highly active room. It has above average chat flow, isnt moderated much and sometimes trolls and other nemesis shows up to make your day worse. People there are pretty random and thanks god, they dont roleplay. ECHO-ECHo-ECho-Echo-echo. 3 Stars Day 28: Eggstraordinary 6.8.2011 Room owner: Eggy Room ID: ?room_id=1060 Very interesting room. Eggs are pretty fun people with well established regs. There are some that enjoy annoying others, but it is in normal scale. I enjoyed spending my time in this room. Shame that they dont have their own mod. Scrambled Eggs, sausage, black pudding, bacon, mushrooms, baked beans, hash browns, and half a tomato. Yummy, 4 stars out of awesome 5 Day 29: Entropic Delirium 7.8.2011 Room owner: Trohan7 Room ID: ?room_id=8626 Hmm, quite a dead room in my opinion. Oh well, skull Day 30: Eternal Solstice 15.8.2011 Room owner: jimgreer Room ID: ?room_id=24093 This room is getting no stars, because even if it isnt dead, most of posts are spam. Avoid at all costs if you want normal chat. Day 31: Existential Crisis 16.8.2011 Room owner: Darwin Room ID: ?room_id=35226 Hmmm, i have not much info about this room, because i was afk most of the time, but it seemed talkative a little, so i will give it 1 star Day 32: Fancy Adventurers With or Without Pants 17.8.2011 Room owner: Sorkeriar Room ID: ?room_id=8 Not much talkative room, but still better than previous ones. I was ignored, but i think it is only because i stayed there for 15 hours only. And i am not much of a talker sometimes. FAWOWP gets 2 stars Day 33: Feed the Ducks 18.8.2011 Room owner: Ducklette Room ID: ?room_id=35141 Finally some major difference from previous rooms. FtD is quite active room, which has constantly more than 2 mods. Chat moves fast and room is active almost non-stop. Maturity of chat depends on ammount of regs that are currently in room. Stuff like trolls and spammers have no chance of survival. Ducks were fed with 5/5 Day 34: Game Theorists 19.8.2011 Room owner: Rivenstaff Room ID: ?room_id=23782 Active room, only flaw is that activity perishes too quickly. I think that if i arrived when regs are on, i would be able to get more of the chat. Room is well managed by users who are in and i didnt see many problems. In theory, you get 2/5. In reality, you get 2/5 Day 35: Games Workshop 20.8.2011 Room owner: PyreDominator Room ID: ?room_id=6 And we went back to nigh-dead rooms. Seriously, how many rooms are really active during day? 0 stars for this room Day 36: Gaming at Work 21.8.2011 Room owner: jimgreer Room ID: ?room_id=23790 Here we go, another almost dead room. Day 37: General 22.8.2011 Room owner: Annihilator Room ID: ?room_id=1 I expected something more from first room on Kong. Maybe i arrived at wrong time. Met another level 65, which is rare occasion. About room...slow chat, but moving at steady speed. Few people annoyed me, so i merely watched the room. General, 2 stars out of 5 Day 38: Gibson 23.8.2011 Room owner: Executioner Room ID: ?room_id=26 I kinda like this room. Didnt met regulars, but talked to room owner and he is nice guy. Didnt see any troublemakers and chat flow was at medium speed. It is too hot to compose anything better and i feel like burning alive Hack the Gibson, 3 stars Day 39: Gluttony 24.8.2011 Room owner: Supakewl Room ID: ?room_id=8622 This room was nice. I enjoyed my stay there, but due to work, i couldnt participate in chat. Speed of chat depended on time, most activity i noticed was at morning and night. Glutton for punishment, eh? Day 40: Gnarly Argle Ska 25.8.2011 Room owner: xXPoeXx Room ID: ?room_id=36196 This was kinda random room i wont step in ever again. Not only the name of room changed and i had to look for new ID, but people there are kinda ignorant. On the other hand, at least they talk. Room with absurd name gets 2 stars Day 41: Great Plains 26.8.2011 Room owner: Sten123 Room ID: ?room_id=36197 Absolutly no activity Day 42: Greed 27.8.2011 Room owner: ringkichard Room ID: ?room_id=8621 Greed is quite talkative room with well established regs. Saw one mod who didnt even needed to step into conversations. Quite mature room Greed gets 3 stars Day 42: Hegemony 28.8.2011 Room owner: InfiniteHunter Room ID: ?room_id=24097 Same as Greed, except there was no mod. In my opinion, i didnt like the room, because i didnt feel like it would be my home room. And as for review, it is room you might enjoy, anytime a day/night. Hegemon, Polemarch and Strategos approve Day 42: Hello World 29.8.2011 Room owner: hiperson134 Room ID: ?room_id=35375 Category:Blog posts